


Gray Wolf makes a Touhou manga.

by Nefer007



Category: Touhou Project, けものフレンズ | Kemono Friends (Anime)
Genre: (calm down Nefer you are ranting in the tags), at least dART has some Kemono Friends presence, basically all of Kemono Friends on SoFurry is just two Shoebills, c'mon where's all the Kemono Friends fanfics, first posted on TH-P, no seriously I've checked and been checking for months now, oh by the way this is NOTMS canon, oh did you know that Mamizou is actually secretly a Friend?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer007/pseuds/Nefer007
Summary: Gray Wolf butchers an Ao Usagi joke, and Reisen learns that Japari Park is a silly place after all.





	Gray Wolf makes a Touhou manga.

“… And then the moon doctor said to the princess, ‘Just have the characters say any old thing, then in the last panel, show the Scarlet Devil Mansion or the Hakurei Shrine's offertory box exploding, and you've got yourself a Touhou manga.’” 

An awkward pause settled over the group consisting of Ezo Red Fox, Silver Fox, Grey Wolf, and Reisen Udonge Inaba, the latter of which had no idea how she even got into Japari Park from Gensokyo. She had a sneaking suspicion it was Master’s fault, or if not, at least the fault of a Lunarian. (They were a bunch of ungrateful bastards, after all: she saved them from fairies on the Moon, and instead of a welcoming party, she was used for target practice by a firing squad.) 

With much trepidation, Reisen raised her hand. “What happened after that?” She could already guess the punchline: the mansion would explode, followed by the donation box, ending with Sakuya’s pads. Such a sequence of events had actually happened thrice before, and nearly every person spying from the Outside World had either heard of or drawn those happenings. 

She was pleasantly surprised to hear Grey Wolf’s answer: “Well, the clock tower and donation box exploded, killing twenty fairies and starting an incident. The end.” 

What Reisen didn’t expect, though, was for everybody, including Beaver and Giraffe, who had just shown up, to visibly blush at that statement. Was death such a rare thing here that just hearing about it was embarrassing for the locals? How could it possibly be more improper than speaking of someone’s pads shooting through one’s shirt? 

Reisen suddenly didn’t want to stay anymore. This silly place was stretching the limits of her belief. Perhaps she’d be better off spiting Master by asking Kanako for a way home, thereby putting her in serious debt to the Moriya Shrine. (Her next thought was that Yukari would end up in a Moriya Shrine conspiracy and have to start fooling around again... with magic... because Reisen had used Eirin's shady new drug during an excursion to the Dream World.)


End file.
